kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
"Cowpoke"
DEAD Oliver Dillon, but more commonly known as "Cowpoke" is a human who resides in the city of Kargen'dor. Adopted into Kargen'dor at a young age she adapted to orc life style. 'Character' Cowpoke, a young girl who has been adopted by the orcs. Juggling the job of raising animals, cooking them, and sometimes even being the butcher. She is still a child however and she does make many mistakes. 'Personality' Cowpoke is quite the curious child, often asking questions. She enjoys spending time with animals and often understands them better then most if not all the orcs in her city. Having spent many years with the orcs she became brave and fearless, however still only being a child she is also pretty careless and sometimes bites off more then she can chew. She also is unbiased due to the orc society. She is often happy and carefree, treating others nicely hoping they will act nice in return. 'Appearance' Cowpoke's skin has tanned and dried out a bit due to living in the dessert for so long. She has some muscles for her age due to all the work she does, however only small ones since she is still so young. Cowpoke has short messy auburn hair to match her eyes. She wears a leather outfit with black dots on them to match her name, her skirt being torn and ripped at the ends. She also wears a blue leather belt with fangs on them she got from Claudia, somewhat similar to Blood Spitter's. 'Biography' The only thing she knew about was cattle, and her cattle was there. Oliver was born into a family of huge traveling cattle traders, one large enough to move the large amount of cattle around. Oliver was named after her grandfather who died most recently before she was born. She had several brothers and one older sister. The family didn't really want females as they thought males would be better at their job, so they decided to raise her like her brothers. She had slightly more education then the boys because of her mother and was able to read much better then them. When she was six the family travelled through Terra, selling and trading their cattle to the various people they come across. They came across a race they were unfamiliar with. Tall and thick creatures that had an oder, they were orcs. Not knowing of orcs' nature they offered them cows, but the orcs wanted all of them without payment. ' ' Stupidly starting a fight they tried to defend themselves, her father and brothers dying because of their mistake. The females were taken in as slaves as well as the cows. Her mother and sisters were used a human dummies for training, dying rather quickly. However because she was too small and undeveloped she was offered to the chieftess Blood Spitter and became her slave. She was told to take care of the cattle since the orcs knew little on raising animals. Being found useful Blood Spitter gave pity and freed her. However she was young and had no where to go. The only thing she knew about was cattle, and her cattle was there. She adopted the name Cowpoke as she continued to live there as a citizen. She took the job of raising animals, cooking, and also sometimes substituting as the butcher. Many cows that live in Kragen'dor today are ancestors of her family's cows. She was raised by the community who learned to soften up, however she prefers to stay with Blood Spitter. Although it was hard to get used to the lifestyle she eventually did. Despite all the looks and all the difficulties she has to go through she is pretty content with her life. 'Relationships' "Blood Spitter" - Blood Spitter is the motherly figure to Cowpoke. Cowpoke loves and treats her as if she were her mother, even though she knows she isn't. Raised since she was young by Blood Spitter, she has grown attached to her. She often travels along with Blood Spitter and helps her with many things. Category:OC Category:Human Category:Dead